


I couldn't take the chance

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Breathing Issues [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Unwinding after a mission that involved massive death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Beverly finally confesses to Deanna about how relieved she was when she learned that Deanna wouldn't be going down to Burani. Deanna comforts her lover as Beverly finally unwinds from the mission.





	I couldn't take the chance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently reading Star Trek: Next Generation novel … “The Death of Princes” (John Peel) and when I read early on the book that Beverly was deeply concerned about Deanna going on a planet side mission because of her empath powers. Then another mission came along where Deanna wouldn't have to go to the plague ridden planet ….. I just knew that I wanted to write a small something about the two women reuniting after both of their missions were complete).

                                                                       

“I would have been okay.” Deanna gently stroked the hair from the right side of Beverly's face. She sighed as she leaned forward. “I had you to ground me.”

 

Beverly sighed. “I couldn't take the chance.” Her neck twisted slightly so she could meet her lovers eyes. “I just couldn't take that chance. That's why I was so glad when the mission on Iomides came along.” She leaned back against her lovers body. “I couldn't bare the thought of you being on Burani surrounding by all those dying emotions and not being able to comfort you.”

 

Deanna gently kissed the side of Beverly's neck. Moving upwards so she could kiss just underneath her beloved's jaw line. Her hand reached up out of the bath water and gently stroked the red headed doctor's cheekbone. “I understand your concern.” She gently met the other woman's lips with her own in a chaste but loving kiss. She pulled away.

 

Beverly closed her eyes as she leaned her forehead against her lover's. “I was right Deanna. When I privately told Jean-Luc that I was worried about you being down there among the dying. Even without empath feelings _I_ felt all the uncoordinated and despair and painful thoughts the entire time I was down there among the dying. It almost crippled me.” She pulled away from Deanna. She looked into her love's eyes, and saw the pain and confusion swimming around there.

 

Deanna's arm around Beverly's waist underneath their bath water tighten a little. She didn't want her beloved to move away. She needed the other woman against her. She needed to feel Beverly's emotions. She breathed in a few calming breaths as the overwhelming emotions started to pound against her soul. She gently allowed the emotions in. Her eyes never leaving Beverly's. Her hand on Beverly's cheek finally moved once more. She scooted forward and captured her lover's mouth with her own. Slipping her tongue into the hot craven in which was Beverly's mouth. Her fingers against the slick and thin skin underneath the water slowly gently massaged the skin.

 

When air became a priority Beverly moved her lips from her beloved's. She moaned softly as Deanna's fingers finally made contact to the place she needed them to be. Deanna gently helped Beverly turn fully around so that the red headed doctor could saddle her hip. Her right gently slipped around her lover's back to help steady the slightly older woman.

 

Beverly arms rose out of the water so she could get a hold on Deanna's shoulders to steady herself on top of the other woman. The heat of the bath water plus the heat of her desire was making her pours open even more than before. She sighed as she felt Deanna's fingers run up and down her lips. Her right hand carefully traced Deanna's neck until her fingers were against the slightly younger woman's neck. She lowered her head and met her lover's lips once more. She mewled into Deanna's mouth as Deanna entered her.

 

Deanna broke the kiss, and left open mouth kisses on her beloved's skin; as she gently made love to her Imzadi. _I love you. I need you. I cherish you. I treasure you._ Her fingers gently pumped in and out of her lover's body. Helping bringing the needed peace back into Beverly. Helping her love come back to life. Her mouth meet Beverly once more and she swallowed the moans and pleasure as her beloved gently came.

 

Beverly rested her forehead against Deanna's as she felt her beloved's fingers remove from inside her. “I love you.” She breathed out. She felt Deanna's hand gently move up her thigh and lower back.

 

“I love you.” Deanna breathed out as she sighed.

 

 

 


End file.
